Semilla de la Muerte
by Ale Santamaria
Summary: La última gran guerra ha devastado el mundo por completo, y la vida tal cual como la recordamos ya no existe. Atlanta es la única nación que logró subsistir creando cúpulas aisladas en la superficie contaminada del planeta, el resto de países que sucumbieron ante su poderío ahora viven bajo tierra en un mundo subterráneo. "La muerte es la nueva semilla de la vida." SYOT - cerrado
1. Ingenti Orbis

**Ingenti Orbis**

**Sede Central – Concejo de Comunicación**

**Radzia Syvel, 32 años**

La luz de sol se cuela por la ventana e inunda por completo mi oficina. Hoy podría ser una mañana como cualquier otra, una mañana en la que, como todos los días, las vías de comunicación dependen de mí y solo de mí.

La pluma con la que llevo firmando las órdenes de autorización de las últimas simulaciones enviadas por el Souterrain 3 OMA – Oxígeno y Medio Ambiente para las nuevas ambientaciones en todos los sectores, se desliza con ligereza entre mis dedos. Con cada orden firmada, un nuevo ambiente es aprobado y todos los habitantes de las naciones subterráneas deberán conformarse con la poca belleza que yo, en mi condescendencia, he decidido entregarles.

Por lo general, los diseñadores de los escenarios solían tomarse demasiadas libertades en el proceso creativo. Mi predecesor tuvo la mala fortuna de entregarles demasiada información e imágenes del mundo previo al nuestro, lo que generó como consecuencia una serie de proyecciones excesivamente coloridas y que intentan reflejar un mundo que no les pertenece. No comprenden que solo los nacidos bajo el seno de Atlanta tenemos el derecho a disfrutar de la exuberancia que proporciona un ambiente al aire libre y altamente protegido bajo la seguridad de los domos.

La OMA no lograba concebir que las proyecciones son solo diseñadas para evitar que la población de los Souterrains no comience a aniquilarse entre si a causa de la pérdida de cordura por encontrarse aislados y bajo tierra.

Este escenario se presentó en una sola ocasión en los Souterrains. El incidente, que casi diezmó a la ya escaza población que quedaba de las viejas naciones, ocurrió a finales del primer año en el que comenzaron a vivir bajo tierra.

La desesperación de la población por no saber si era de día o de noche y por estar encerrados en lo que yo considero fosas comunes, condujo a un prominente investigador retirado del naciente Souterrain 1 BT – Biotecnología, Aysel Einar, a recrear una de las más peligrosas armas químicas jamás creadas. Fue precisamente aquella sustancia la que puso fin a la disputa por los últimos recursos, y afianzó la alianza entre Atlanta y uno de los países antiguos, que al verse sometido pidió clemencia y colaboró para la Gran Nación, convirtiéndose posteriormente en el BT.

La locura de la que fue presa Einar casi acabó con el mundo por segunda vez. Desarrolló el veneno y lo vertió en las tuberías por donde solía pasar el oxígeno. Más de la mitad de la población murió por envenenamiento, la otra mitad logró sobrevivir gracias a la intervención de Atlanta.

Einar se suicidó momentos después de haber soltado el gas venenoso, lo único que dejó fue una nota en la que relataba los sucesos ocurridos entre las naciones, que sin darse cuenta, jugaron a nuestro favor y lo convirtió en una historia de amor y traición, en la cual Alemania, Gran Bretaña, Francia e Italia eran las protagonistas.

Esta historia es tan antigua que las pocas personas que la conocen, solo cuentan la fábula inventada por Einar, los nombres de las naciones que se vieron involucradas en el conflicto final quedaron enterrados en el olvido.

Recuerdo el día en el que yo misma la escuché por primera vez, jamás olvidaré la conversación que la Presidenta y yo mantuvimos. Ese día se quedó grabado a fuego en mi memoria. Aquel día, en mi interior surgió la más intensa admiración y devoción hacia otro ser humano que no fuera yo misma.

Desde que recuerdo, siempre trabajé para mí y para mi satisfacción personal, pero el conocer a la Presidenta cambió el rumbo de mi vida. El fervor que siento hacia ella se ha convertido en una obsesión casi perfeccionista por parecerme a ella, por estar a la altura de sus expectativas.

El que me nombrara Jefa del Concejo de Comunicación, solo acrecentó mi fidelidad absoluta, sobretodo después de que me explicara las razones por las cuales me había elegido a mí por encima de Roderik Laerke para ocupar este lugar y con apenas treinta y dos años, me he convertido en la segunda mujer más influyente de la Nación.

Sí, hoy podría ser un día como todos los otros, la diferencia de esta mañana es que hoy se reúne la Asamblea General de Atlanta. Cada año esta reunión se lleva a cabo bajo la más absoluta discreción, siempre en diferentes fechas y en distintos lugares.

A pesar de mi cercanía con la Presidenta Rotlan jamás he tenido conocimiento acerca de nada sobre la Asamblea, sin embargo, hoy por primera vez asistiré a dicha reunión. La invitación me llegó a través de las manos de la propia Presidenta de Atlanta. Al principio me quede en shock, no sabía cómo reaccionar, aunque claro hice lo que siempre hago: no demostré ninguna emoción.

He tenido tiempo de pensar el porqué de tan inesperada invitación, aunque sé con certeza que mucho tiene que ver con los Juegos que estamos próximos a anunciar, yo en persona he asumido la responsabilidad completa sobre el flujo de información, es por eso precisamente que todo se ha mantenido bajo el más absoluto hermetismo. Es imposible que alguien más conozca sobre estos Juegos. Entonces, ¿por qué me han citado? Esa es la pregunta que me acosa todo el tiempo desde que recibí la invitación.

La Presidenta es la persona que ha estado detrás de todos los detalles, y hoy en la Asamblea dará a conocer sus planes, eso es lo más seguro.

Miro mi reloj de pulsera, es el último regalo que me envió Roderik, es del más exquisito oro blanco, las manecillas que giran lentamente son de fibras de oro y esta adornado con los más exuberantes diamantes, esta es su forma de agradecerme la noche que le concedí. No veo motivo para no aceptar su obsequio, después de todo, he pasado la noche en su cama en lugar de pasarla en la de cualquier otro.

El reloj marca un cuarto para las cuatro, es momento de dirigirme al salón E-122. Curiosamente esta Sala está ubicada en la planta subterránea del Edificio Central de la Ingenti Orbis, salgo de la oficina y me dirijo al ascensor que me llevará a mi destino.

Avanzo por el corredor, que extrañamente se encuentra vacío. Al final del pasillo se encuentra la sala que estoy buscando. Al llegar a la puerta, la luz del escáner me paliza por unos minutos mientras me evalúa, un pitido que resulta demasiado agudo para mi gusto, indica que puedo pasar y enseguida las puertas se abren ante mi. Me apresuro a entrar, faltan ocho minutos para las cuatro y yo siempre acostumbro llegar con antelación.

Una mujer que no había visto antes esta sentada detrás de un elegante escritorio de mármol, al percatarse de mi presencia, levanta la mirada y dice:

— Señorita Syvel, buenas tardes— se queda en silencio esperando a que le devuelva el saludo, no sabe que yo no acostumbro a saludar a nadie que no esté a mi altura.

— Tome asiento por favor, en unos minutos podrá pasar a la sala— continúa, luego gira levemente su cabeza y fija su mirada en el reloj que se encuentra en la pared— el otro invitado no debe tardar en llegar.

— ¿Otro invitado? ¿a quién se refiere? — pregunto cortante, la veo abrir la boca para contestarme cuando, en ese instante, las puertas por las que acabo de pasar se abren permitiéndome ver al otro invitado.

Sus ojos verdes anticipan mi presencia, y me recorren el cuerpo por completo, haciendo una pausa demasiado larga en mis piernas y escote, hasta finalmente mirarme a los ojos.

— ¿Radzia? ¿Qué haces aquí?— me pregunta con ese masculino tono de voz tan particular, que usa únicamente cuando se dirige a mi

— Es exactamente la pregunta que yo te hago a ti, Roderik.

**Sede Central – Sala E-122**

**Roderik Laerke, 36 años**

Desde que encontré el sobre con el sello de Atlanta reposando sobre mi escritorio hace dos días, no he conseguido deshacerme por completo de la incertidumbre que se ha instalado en mi mente, como si fuera un nanobot carnívoro, de esos que desarrolló la BT años atrás para tratar enfermedades mentales. Solo la compañía, el deseo y el placer que incita en mí Radzia Syvel, ha conseguido mitigar el nerviosismo y la duda que la invitación a la Asamblea General han desatado en mi interior.

Ahora estoy de pie frente a Radzia, no puedo evitar recorrer su cuerpo con la mirada. Apenas anoche la tuve en mi casa, calentando mis sábanas, pero en esta ocasión su presencia, además de encender mis más bajas pasiones, también multiplica mi nerviosismo y curiosidad.

Son esos ojos de un verde imposible, que nunca reflejan sentimiento alguno, los que me observan con intensidad, es como si quisiera descifrar todos mis pensamientos. Está a punto de preguntarme algo, cuando una mujer que apenas he notado se dirige a nosotros:

— Señorita Syvel, señor Laerke, es hora, los están esperando.

Las manecillas del reloj marcan exactamente las cuatro, y en ese preciso segundo una de las paredes de la habitación se desliza hacia el costado izquierdo, solo un pequeño pasillo me separa de mi destino, ¿por qué me han citado? ¿qué es lo he hecho para que la Asamblea requiera mi presencia?

Observo a Radzia avanzar con decisión, imito su expresión y me encamino detrás de ella. Su perfume rápidamente inunda el corredor y aunque me seduce, no consigue tranquilizarme. Finalmente atravesamos el pasillo y de repente mis ojos ven por primera vez a la Asamblea de Atlanta reunida.

Entramos en una habitación en su mayoría obscura, apenas y logro ver los rostros poco iluminados de las personas aquí reunidas. Son diez en total, seis mujeres y cuatro hombres, están sentados en una especie de atrios elevados unos tres metros sobre el suelo, los atrios forman un circulo perfecto y Radzia y yo nos encontramos en la mitad de ese circulo, rodeados por las personas dueñas de todas las vidas del planeta.

Todas las miradas recaen sobre nosotros, jamás he sido un hombre que se intimide ante este tipo de situaciones, sin embargo, debo reconocer que esta es la segunda vez en mi vida en la que me siento expuesto.

La primera vez fue seis años atrás, cuando estaba completamente seguro de que seria promovido a Jefe del Concejo de Comunicación y por fin mi trabajo se vería recompensado. Un día antes de que se anunciara el nombramiento, la Presidenta Rotlan me pidió ir a su oficina. Era la primera vez que hablaría directamente con ella, compuse mi traje y fui inmediatamente a su encuentro.

Al llegar noté que la puerta de su oficina estaba abierta, algo que nunca antes había visto y que jamás he vuelto a ver. Me paré junto al umbral, lo primero que llamó mi atención fue que la decoración de su oficina, muebles, escritorios, jarrones y cortinas, eran de color negro. Distinguí a la Presidente recargada junto a la ventana:

— Señor Laerke, pase— dijo mientras se giraba para mirarme a los ojos.

— Buenos días Señora Presidenta— respondí rápidamente.

— ¿Por qué cree usted que las proyecciones en los Souterrains deben ser supervisadas por el Concejo de Comunicación?— comenzó preguntando, sin mayor saludo. Su pregunta me descolocó por completo, en realidad el Concejo se formó para supervisar las actividades del Souterrain 5 IRC – Información y Redes de Comunicación, los diseños ambientales que desarrolla la OMA son solo un trabajo adicional, o eso es lo que yo pensaba.

— Están supervisadas por el Concejo, porque es una actividad adyacente al manejo de las comunicaciones. Todos los Souterrains, por ley, deben tener proyecciones distintas y ¿quién mejor que el Concejo para asignarlas?, son los que controlan toda la información proveniente de las naciones subterráneas— contesté con seguridad, convencido de que era la respuesta correcta.

— Bien Señor Laerke, eso es todo, puede retirarse— fue todo lo que recibí por respuesta, mientras la Presidenta volvía a girarse para contemplar la ventana.

Salí tan rápido como entré, y lo hice sin saber como interpretar su respuesta. Al llegar al ascensor me encontré con Radzia, no me dijo ni una sola palabra y se dirigió hacia la oficina en la que yo había estado minutos antes.

El resto del día lo pasé cerrando los pendientes que tenía y preparándome para tomar posesión del puesto que me correspondía y que me convertiría en un hombre poderoso e influyente.

A la mañana siguiente, al despertar, desplegué la televisión holográfica y lo que escuché desmoronó mi mundo por completo: Radzia Syvel había sido nombrada Jefe del Concejo de Comunicaciones. No recuerdo la mayor parte de lo que ocurrió ese día en mi departamento, solo tengo presente que tuve que redecorar días después, debido a que la mayoría de los muebles quedaron inservibles.

Me tragué mi orgullo herido y me presenté al día siguiente en la oficina para continuar con mis funciones habituales. Me propuse no permitir que aquella derrota me definiera, trabaje duro y, seis meses después, me convertí en el Jefe de división de la BT.

Básicamente Radzia y yo tenemos el mismo rango. La competitividad que siempre ha existido entre los dos se transformo en tensión y deseo. Ningún hombre en Atlanta puede evitar sentirse atraído por Radzia. Lo nuestro ocurrió sin mayor preámbulo ni premeditación, simplemente un día la tensión fue tanta que no pude contenerme más y la tomé entre mis brazos, ella no puso resistencia y me permitió descubrir el placer que es capaz de proporcionarme.

No existe amor entre los dos, es imposible que personas como nosotros podamos sentir amor. Radzia es la que decide en que cama pasar la noche, si en la suya o en la de cualquier otro hombre que le parezca deseable. Cuando decide pasarla conmigo, yo a cambio le envío algún detalle extremadamente costoso. Solo acepta los regalos provenientes de mí, lo hace para exhibirlos y que todos sepan que, a pesar de tener en teoría, la misma influencia yo, también he caído rendido ante la cadencia de su cuerpo.

Ahora por segunda vez, me siento expuesto, no tengo la menor idea del porqué estoy aquí. Diez pares de ojos nos observan a detalle, después de unos minutos la Presienta decide sacarnos de nuestra incertidumbre:

— Señorita Syvel, señor Laerke, sean bienvenidos— exclama la Presidenta—mis estimadas señoras y señores, les presento a sus Vigilantes en Jefe para los Juegos del Hambre.

Me quedo estático en mi lugar, no entiendo lo que quiere decir, las siguientes palabras de la Presidenta atraen nuevamente mi atención.

— Señores, ustedes han sido elegidos para estar a cargo de la organización del mayor evento que se ha llevado a cabo en Atlanta en décadas. Los dos poseen cualidades que los han convertido en la única opción viable. No hemos podido decidirnos entre uno de ustedes por lo que la conclusión lógica es tener dos Vigilantes para estos Juegos.

Sigo sin comprender de que tratan estos Juegos de los que habla la Presidenta, observa a Radzia y concluyo que ella tiene conocimiento sobre el tema, pero eso es lo que menos importa ahora, por el momento me vale con saber que finalmente la he alcanzado en favoritismo.

**Anielka Rotlan – Presidenta de Atlanta (edad desconocida)**

Radzia y Roderik se encuentran de pie frente a la Asamblea, la expresión en sus rostros dista mucho la una de la otra. Los dos son personajes peculiares y únicos, y por lo mismo los he elegido a los dos para tomar el puesto de Vigilantes en Jefe.

Se miran el uno al otro. Roderik esboza una sonrisa burlona cuando su mirada se cruza con la de Radzia. Ella, por su parte, mantiene su fría expresión habitual, pero la conozco demasiado bien como para no notar el casi imperceptible tamborileo de su dedo índice sobre su pierna derecha, está furiosa y eso es precisamente lo que buscaba.

— Radzia, Roderik estamos aquí reunidos para darles a conocer sus funciones como Vigilantes en Jefe— decido proseguir, el tiempo es un bien preciado y no puedo permitirme desperdiciarlo. — Como es de su conocimiento, nuestra Gran Nación esta cayendo en decadencia, en los últimos cincuenta años la tasa de natalidad se ha venido a pique estrepitosamente y a pesar de todos nuestros esfuerzos no hemos podido revertir este proceso. Si continuamos de esta manera, dentro de veinte años los nacimientos serán nulos y Atlanta se convertirá en una nación en su totalidad senil y eventualmente desaparecerá de la faz de la Tierra.

Veo como la mandíbula de Roderik se tensa y como aprieta los puños, él sabe que gran parte de este problema recae sobre sus hombros, la división de la BT encargada del desarrollo embrionario, no ha podido dar con el defecto genético que evita que los embriones sean fértiles.

— No podemos permitirnos que Atlanta caiga de rodillas por la infertilidad de la que somos presas, no cuando tenemos a nuestra disposición una fuente de vida recluida bajo nuestros pies— expreso mientras los miembros de la Asamblea asienten dándome la razón.

— Disculpe señora Presidenta, pero me temo que sigo sin comprender de que tratan estos Juegos— indica Roderik tratando de imprimir firmeza en cada una de sus palabras.

— Sencillo, estimado señor Laerke. La población de los Souterrains es la clave para nuestra supervivencia, pero tampoco podemos permitir que todos sean trasladados hacia Atlanta. Si lo hacemos, la población al principio, estará contenta y agradecida con nosotros por permitirles regresar a la superficie y quedarse bajo la protección que las cúpulas nos brindan; sin embargo, con el tiempo la idea de que son iguales a nosotros crecerá en sus corazones y ya no querrán seguir sirviéndonos tan fielmente como lo hacen hoy, se sublevarán y una nueva guerra se desataría y la vida de las nuevas generaciones de Atlanta es algo que no pondré en riesgo. Los Juegos que proponemos nos permitirán elegir al Souterrain que será trasladado hacia uno de los domos e iniciar inmediatamente la repoblación de nuestra Gran Nación. De cada Souterrain se seleccionará a dos representantes, de entre dieciséis y veintidós años, uno masculino y otro femenino, dieciocho entran al Juego y solo uno sale con vida.

A penas y finalizo mi explicación observo a Radzia, las comisuras de su boca se tiran hacia arriba en un movimiento sutil, mientras que Roderik, quién está procesando las palabras que he dicho, nuevamente fija sus ojos en mí y dice:

— Entiendo su punto señora Presidenta, pero ¿por qué no simplemente trasladamos a uno de nuestros más fieles Souterrains? ¿al uno o al nueve por ejemplo?, resultaría menos costoso y nos tomaría menos tiempo ¿no cree usted?— señala con seguridad, convencido de que tiene la razón.

Estoy a punto de contestar a sus preguntas cuando Radzia ya no puede contenerse más y se adelanta:

— Si entendieras el punto de la Presidenta Rotlan no preguntarías cosas tan absurdas— dice con ira contenida. — Si se hiciera lo que tú propones, los demás Souterrains lo verían como claro favoritismo, y comenzarían a pensar en el porqué no han sido ellos los recompensados, si de todas formas cumplen con sus deberes y trabajan para Atlanta, tanto como el Souterrain uno o nueve. Cuando la población comienza a pensar demasiado en lo que ellos creen como injusticias, comienzan a organizarse en pro de la liberad; eventualmente enfrentaríamos el mismo escenario planteado por la Presidenta, habrá revueltas y, por consiguiente, vendrá la guerra. Al llevar a cabo los Juegos dejaremos claras dos realidades ante la población.

Ella levanta los dedos para enumerarlos mientras le dedica un mirada de superioridad. Sonrío.

—La primera, nos mostraremos como una nación justa y equitativa, que está entregando las mismas oportunidades a cada uno de los Souterrains para salir a la superficie. La segunda, que no importa cuan fieles puedan ser, ellos siguen siendo los dominados y nosotros los todopoderosos, sus vidas nos pertenecen.

— ¡Esa es precisamente la razón por la que los he elegido a los dos!— anuncio ante todos y una carcajada se escapa de mi boca.— Radzia, tu siempre vas un paso adelante, anticipas mis deseos y piensas empleando la misma lógica que utilizo yo. Roderik tu eres un hombre práctico, no te andas por las ramas, buscas la solución más sencilla a las situaciones que se te presentan. Solo los dos podrían llevar a cabo estos Juegos, por supuesto estarán bajo mi directa supervisión, trabajaran para mí y conmigo. Deben asegurarse de presentar el mayor espectáculo que puedan idear.

Todas las miradas se posan en mí, es la primera vez que me escuchan reír. Son las miradas estupefactas de Radzia y Roderik lo que ocasiona que vuelva a sonreír, supongo que debe ser escalofriante para ellos, ver que los próximos Juegos llenos de sangre y muerte por doquier me llenan de tanto gozo.

— Radzia, Roderik necesito de toda su concentración para este evento, no pasaré por alto ningún error, los dos saben muy bien como castigo los errores— los dos tragan en seco ante mi velada amenaza.— Radzia, necesito que prepares todo para anunciar dentro de dos días la realización de los Juegos— la rubia asiente en forma positiva.— Roderik, requiero de todos los reportes de las últimas creaciones de la BT, tenemos que incluir diversión adicional en la Arena— suelto mis planes manteniendo una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Los dos se quedan inmóviles en su sitio, están esperando a que les de la orden de salida. Me rio para mis adentros, son dos perros bien entrenados y fieles, no se atreverán a dar ningún paso sin mi previa autorización, los dos al igual que el resto de Atlanta y de la población, me pertenecen por completo.

Ha pasado ya demasiados años desde que pude ver las bajezas que el hombre es capaz de realizar para salvar la vida propia, hace mucho que no veo sangre derramada mezclándose con la tierra por causa mía, extraño el olor de la sangre fresca brotando incontenible a causa de un corte en la carótida, mientras observo como la luz en los ojos de la victima se apaga segundo a segundo.

Antes de permitirles marcharse, decido darles una idea de lo que espero de ellos:

— Los Juegos se llevarán a cabo en la Cúpula "Novi Malum"— veo como ambos se quedan paralizados, sus ojos se abren como platos y parece que se van a salir de sus orbitas, es la primera vez que veo a Radzia reflejar una emoción.— La población de los Souterrains quiere conocer la superficie, y su ilusión aumenta a través de los mitos del mundo antiguo, quiero que los valientes jóvenes que derramarán sangre para que Atlanta se levante una vez más, disfruten de esa ilusión y mueran en ella ¿no creen que esa clase de espectáculo será sumamente entretenido?— ninguno de los dos me responde—. Ahora pueden retirarse— les digo haciendo un gesto con la mano— pero recuerden: los errores se pagan con sangre.

* * *

**Hola! Aquí esta el capítulo introductorio del SYOT.**

**Estoy muy emocionada por este proyecto que he iniciado, y quiero darles las gracias a todos/as quienes se han sumado al SYOT y me han enviado tributos. Muchas gracias por sus chicos. Me he enamorado de maneras distintas de todos y cada uno de ellos, como les he dicho a todos, espero estar a la altura y darles la historia que se merecen.**

**El reto es grande y me emociona manejar tantas personalidades a la vez. Primero que nada un agradecimiento especial a Elenear28 quien fue la que me presento este maravilloso mundo de los SYOTs y que le dio un vistazo preliminar a este capitulo. También aprovecho para agradecerles a las chicas AP, niñas ustedes han sido un gran apoyo para mi y sé que seguirán apoyándome durante este viaje.**

**Bueno, primero que nada voy a seguir la norma establecida y deben tener en cuenta que los reviews tanto en el fic como en el blog le suman puntos a sus tributos, ya saben, es mejor escribir para los papis y mamis que siguen y apoyan a sus hijos que para aquellos que los abandonan. Espero nadie abandone a su hijo.**

**¡Ya esta listo el blog! Vayan y conozcan a todos los chicos y también a los Souterrains, el link esta en mi perfil :D**

**Les informo que en el siguiente capitulo ya comenzamos con las cosechas, serán tres capítulos de las mismas y de ahí nos vamos para Atlanta :D**

**Vamos con unas preguntitas:**

**1. ¿Quién de los vigilantes les ha gustado más, Radzia o Roderik y por qué?**

**2. ¿Que piensan de la Presidenta?**

**3. ¿Creen que la Presidenta tenga alguna razón oculta para elegir a Radzia y a Roderik? Si es así ¿Cuál creen que es?**

**4. ¿Cuántos años creen que tiene Anielka?**

**Ok, eso es todo por hoy, gracias por leer y por sus tributos.**

**Besos para todos.**


	2. Fidelidad

**Fidelidad**

**Jace Leveg, 21 años – Souterrain 4 BDA – Biodiversidad y Agrocultivos**

Me reclino en la silla para descansar un poco, hoy he tenido que venir más temprano de lo habitual a la oficina central. Técnicamente no debería estar aquí, hoy por primera vez en décadas Atlanta ha declarado este día como uno de festejo, desconozco si a todos los Souterrains nos han dado el día libre, sin embargo debido a que debo enviar los reportes de las nuevas especies de _Filicopsidas _los Pacificadores que custodian el edificio y los invernaderos me han dejado pasar.

Es la primera vez que estoy completamente solo en el edificio, sería un sueño poder realizar mis labores bajo este silencio y soledad, así no tendría que ser siempre el comodín del equipo de trabajo para solucionar los problemas de todos. Suficiente tengo con tener que sobrellevar la tormentosa vida de mi hermana y del parásito de su esposo.

De no ser por Friss, en verdad disfrutaría el trabajar solo y a mi ritmo, lograría tener los reportes mucho antes del tiempo establecido, pero soy solo una pieza más en la inmensa máquina que es la BDA. Ni siquiera las plantas o los animales son libres para hacer lo que les plazca, todo y todos estamos controlados por la gente de arriba.

Debió haber sido un verdadero espectáculo ver como la biodiversidad del mundo antiguo seguía su propio camino, no como ahora, que cada ser vivo esta estrictamente vigilado, como las esporas que dieron vida a los nuevos brotes de las _Filicopsidas_, que están altamente protegidas bajo las urnas de cristal en el invernadero.

Nada ni nadie se escapa del ojo vigilante de Atlanta.

Reviso el último reporte antes de enviarlo y decido que no tiene ninguna falla. Es increíble como un simple toque en la pantalla tridimensional del ordenador envía los informes a Atlanta.

Este es el único contacto directo que he tenido con el mundo que vive sobre nuestras cabezas.

Con el transcurrir de los años aprendí a ignorar el hecho de que mi vida se desenvuelve bajo tierra, separada por kilómetros del mundo exterior. Todos en el Souterrain cuentan historias del mundo antiguo, se maravillan con ellas y sueñan con algún día poder salir de aquí, esa es una de las grandes diferencias entre ellos y yo, nunca he soñado con vivir en el exterior, no es que me conforme con vivir aquí, en medio de esta obscuridad solo contenida por las luces y las proyecciones artificiales; sin embargo el soñar con salir a la superficie no hace la diferencia en la realidad que vivimos.

Mi falta de emoción ante las historias del viejo mundo solo incrementan las dudas que tengo sobre mi mismo. A veces me pregunto ¿qué tan frío puedo llegar a ser? La respuesta me estremece, prefiero enterarla en mi mente y atribuir mis pensamientos, mis dudas y mi falta de empatía ante las relaciones afectivas a mi capacidad intelectual. Capacidad que he tenido que ocultar, hace mucho tiempo atrás me canse de que la gente solo se me acerque porque necesita mi ayuda, ninguno de los que piden mi consejo me ha dado señales de aprecio o cariño, solo se acercan a mi por mis conocimientos, luego de que les he sido de ayuda simplemente se van sin decir mayor cosa.

Las únicas personas a las que verdaderamente aprecio son mi madre, Greet y Friss. De no ser por ellos, hace mucho que habría perdido la fe en la raza humana y en mí como parte de la misma.

Decido regresar a casa enseguida, mamá me ha pedido volver pronto, me gustaría no ir, pero se lo he prometido.

Cruzo rápidamente el centro del Souterrain, es como un enorme jardín, o al menos es igual a uno que vi en los libros que Friss me mostró, aún es temprano y todavía se encuentran decorando el jardín artificial para la selección.

Llego a casa en pocos minutos, cualquiera pensaría que el defecto de mi pierna derecha me impediría realizar cualquier actividad cotidiana normalmente, sin embargo estoy tan acostumbrado que no representa mayor problema para mi.

Nací con dismetría, mi pierna derecha es cinco centímetros más corta que la izquierda. Cuando era adolescente sufrí de dolores agudos en las rodillas a causa de este defecto, sin embargo cuando la etapa de desarrollo terminó los dolores también lo hicieron. Nunca he dejado que la dismetría que padezco me impida ejecutar las tereas propias de alguien que vive en la BDA. Estoy acostumbrado a sobrellevar mi padecimiento y no representa mayor problema para mi, aunque en el futuro se que lo hará. Enfermedades como la artrosis o la escoliosis son realidades que tendré que enfrentar en su momento.

Abro la puerta de mi casa, y el olor a chocolate caliente inunda por completo toda nuestra pequeña sala.

— Jace, hijo— me saluda mi madre— por un momento pensé que no llegarías a tiempo.

— Hola mamá— respondo acercándome para darle un beso en la mejilla— te dije que no me tomaría mucho tiempo enviar los reportes, a demás te prometí estar aquí.

Escucho la puerta de casa abrirse, e inmediatamente se que Lily y Clay han llegado. No me apetece verlos todavía.

— Mamá voy a lavarme las manos, enseguida regreso— digo y salgo disparado al baño.

Lily y Clay no son precisamente las personas con las que me gusta compartir mi tiempo. Lily a pesar de ser mi hermana menor, siempre se a aprovechado de mi. Desde que éramos pequeños se ha valido de su condición de única hija mujer para manipular a mis padres y así conseguir todo lo que quería, sin importarle en lo más mínimo si tenía que pasar por encima de mi.

Cuando se empeño en casarse con Clay, no hubo nada que yo pudiera hacer para impedirlo. Clay tiene dieciocho años y es un año menor que Lily. Es un holgazán, jamás se ha propuesto conseguir un empleo e iniciar un hogar como se debe con mi hermana. Lo peor del caso es que la relación que tienen los dos es enfermiza, no creo que sea amor, yo sé lo que es amar a alguien incondicionalmente gracias a Greet, y lo que tienen ellos es diferente.

Salgo del baño porque aunque quiera, no puede quedarme aquí encerrado.

— Hermanito, gracias por honrarnos con tu presencia— se dirige Lily a mí, su tono de voz está cargado de veneno.

Clay solo me observa fijamente y con un leve movimiento de cabeza me saluda.

— Bueno, hermana siempre es bueno verte a ti y a tu esposo también— digo con un sarcasmo que, por supuesto, no pasa desapercibido.

— Buenos días a todos— dice papá desde las escaleras— Vamos, todos al comedor, que tenemos el tiempo justo antes de asistir a la selección.

En la mesa, el ambiente es tenso, la indiferencia entre Lily, Clay y yo es palpable. De pronto, sin ningún motivo aparente, Lily comienza a sollozar desesperadamente.

— No puedo, no quiero asistir a la selección. No es justo que nos hagan esto, no es justo que personas como Clay estén en peligro de ser elegidos para ir a una lucha a muerte.

— Pero ¡¿que demonios Lily?! Acaso no te das cuenta que tú, Greet y yo también podemos ser seleccionados, no solo Clay está en peligro aquí— digo atónito después de escuchar a mi hermana.

— Eso no me importa. Lo único que me interesa es el bienestar tuyo, mi amor— replica girándose para quedar cara a cara con el flojo de su esposo.— Si sales elegido encontraré la manera de ir contigo, y si mueres en los Juegos, me quitaré la vida. Te seguiré a donde vayas— dice con lágrimas en los ojos mientras sostiene las manos de Clay.

— ¡Suficiente!— estallo iracundo— ¡Deja de decir estupideces Lily! ¿acaso no te das cuenta de la locura que estas diciendo? ¿no ves el dolor que le estas causando a papá y a mamá?— le digo mientras observo a mi madre contenerse para no echarse a llorar en la mesa.

— Y tú Clay, ¿no tienes nada que decir al respecto?

— Lily es libre de hacer lo que le plazca, si me eligen y ella quiere venir, pues que así sea— contesta con toda tranquilidad.

Ya no puedo seguir viendo ese espectáculo, me levanto de la mesa y salgo de la casa dando un portazo. Me siento frustrado con la actitud de Lily y con el mutismo de mis padres ante semejante declaración.

Camino con rapidez, quedé de pasar por Greet para ir juntos a la selección. La veo esperándome fuera de su casa, luce tan hermosa como siempre, escucha mis pasos aproximarse y una radiante sonrisa se instala en su rostro. Me relajo instantáneamente, solo ella tiene ese efecto en mi. Me quedo contemplándola fascinado por su belleza y candidez

— Jace, ¿por qué no te acercas?— me dice aún sonriendo, mientras estira su brazo buscándome a ciegas.

No puedo evitar pensar en lo injusta que es la vida. En lo injusto que es que una mujer tan cariñosa como Greet no pueda ver, mientras mujeres como Lily desperdician no solo el regalo de la visión sino su vida entera.

— Estoy aquí— respondo tomando su mano, me acerco un poco y le doy un suave beso en los labios— te extrañaba, debemos irnos ya, de lo contrario llegaremos tarde.

Ella me sonríe nuevamente y asiente, se aferra a mi brazo y yo la tomo de la cintura para acercarla más a mi. Su casa esta muy cerca del jardín central, llegamos enseguida. Somos los rezagados, prácticamente todos están ya en sus posiciones.

Los Pacificadores se acercan a nosotros y nos separan, no nos dan tiempo de desearnos suerte. Me registran y sin siquiera darme cuenta ya me han llevado hacia mi lugar. Apenas y me fijo en la mujer que se acerca a la urna de las chicas y saca un papel con el nombre de la representante de la BDA. Mientras se dirige al micrófono un miedo atroz se apodera de mí, suplico porque ese papel no contenga el nombre de Greet o de Lily.

— Kirennia Savy— exclama la mujer. Un alivio instantáneo me recorre el cuerpo.

Silencio, nadie se mueve. Veo a los Pacificadores acercarse a las chicas de veinte años, empujan a una de ellas hasta que sube al podio. Lagrimas salen de sus ojos, sin embargo hay algo extraño en su expresión, no parecen ser lágrimas de miedo.

— Clay Latskap— me quedo paralizado. Clay ha sido elegido, sé lo que pasará, sé que Lily cumplirá lo que ha dicho hace unos momentos. Clay no tiene oportunidad, morirá irremediablemente y con él Lily también. Mi madre no lo soportará, esto acabará con mi familia.

— Me presento voluntario— las palabras escapan de mi boca antes de que mi cabeza procese lo que acabo de hacer, pero está hecho, he salvado a Clay y a Lily.

Greet grita y llora desesperada mientras subo las escaleras. Me he presentado voluntario para salvar a mi familia y ahora tengo que luchar a muerte para volver. Es momento de dejar de lado mis dudas, ahora más que nunca debo convertirme en ese ser frio que tanto me he negado en aceptar. No hay vuelta atrás, debo volver con Greet.

**Dannely Brohen, 20 años – Souterrain 1 BT – Biotecnología**

La alarma del despertador suena estridente, abro los ojos lentamente y fijo la mirada en las manecillas que giran y giran sin parar. Son las seis de la mañana, afuera la proyección de un amanecer, en el cual apenas despunta lo que en teoría debería ser el alba, me saluda lúgubre.

Me levanto rápidamente de la cama, anoche me permití dormir más horas de las que acostumbro, de no ser porque hoy es un día especial, en este momento ya estaría entrando a las instalaciones de los laboratorios donde trascurre día a día mi vida.

Me dirijo al baño de mi habitación y me miro al espejo, mi piel últimamente luce más blanca de lo normal, la falta de sueño y la poca comida que ingiero son los factores principales para que el aspecto de mi piel sea tan blanquecino.

Mi madre me ha dicho anoche que hoy desayunaremos todos en familia, y como aún falta dos horas para las ocho, decido ducharme antes de bajar.

En una familia como la mía, este tipo de actividades como "desayunos familiares" son casi inexistentes. Mis padres y yo estamos inmersos cada uno en nuestras demandantes actividades, tal vez Luvien sea el único miembro de esta familia que en realidad vaya a disfrutar de esta reunión matutina. En un día normal, a esta hora, ya estaría en los laboratorios, específicamente en el ala norte, donde una pequeña franja roja pintada en el borde inferior de las paredes, indica que nos especializamos en el sector de Biosalud, más conocido como Biotecnología roja.

Apenas y el agua caliente entra en contacto con mi piel mis músculos se relejan. Cierro los ojos y mentalmente comienzo a recorrer los pasillos del laboratorio que está bajo mi dirección. Mientras camino por los corredores escucho un sin fin de elogios, soy el blanco de todas las miradas, unas son de admiración y respeto, otras de envidia y celo. No puedo culparlos por admirarme y envidiarme, después de todo, las razones para que me miren así están más que justificadas, mi trabajo habla por sí solo.

Salgo de la ducha y me preparo de una vez para asistir al gran evento que ha organizado Atlanta. Me dirijo hacia el ropero y saco el vestido azul eléctrico que he elegido para lucir este día, me resulta un tanto extraño no colocarme el mandil blanco e impecable característico de quienes trabajamos en el área de Biosalud. Al terminar de vestirme, me observo con detenimiento en el amplio espejo de mi habitación, el vestido se acopla perfectamente a mi cuerpo, mi piel blanca, mi mejillas sonrojadas y mi cabello rubio, largo y hermoso, forman un conjunto perfecto, mi reflejo es perfecto.

Aún faltan treinta minutos para las ocho. Volteo hacia el escritorio que está junto a la ventana y veo la pila de documentos e informes que reposan sobre él. La vacuna en la que mi equipo y yo estamos trabajando no está dando los resultados que todos esperábamos, no está alcanzado las expectativas que yo me propuse. La orden para el desarrollo de este proyecto vino directamente del Jefe de división de la BT, Roderik Laerke. Mi designación como encargada del avance de esta vacuna no fue una sorpresa para mí, claramente soy la joven promesa del Souterrain, no hay nadie más capaz que yo para dar con la clave del fallo. El éxito o el fracaso de la vacuna de la vida eterna recae en mis hombros.

— ¿Fracaso?— le pregunto a mi reflejo en el espejo.

— Yo no conozco el fracaso— me contesto— Los dirigentes de nuestra Gran Nación me han encargado un trabajo importante. Jamás los decepcionaría. Ellos tiene fe en mi, así como yo tengo fe ciega en ellos.

Desde mi designación como cabeza de este proyecto, me la he pasado buscando el origen del fallo incesantemente, excepto por la tarde en la que a regañadientes tuve que salir de mi oficina para dirigirme a la sala central del gran complejo de laboratorios.

Mi trabajo se vio interrumpido esa tarde debido a que nuestra Presidenta se dirigiría todos nosotros para hacer un anuncio importante. Vi en la pantalla, por primera vez juntos en un balcón, a las tres personas más importantes de Atlanta. Roderik Laerke, estaba de pie al costado izquierdo, una rubia de aspecto amenazante, que más tarde fue presentada como Radzia Syvel, estaba al costado derecho y en el centro, vestida por completo de negro, se encontraba Anielka Rotlan, Presidenta de Atlanta.

La señora Rotlan sin mayor preámbulo, anunció que en vista de la fidelidad y dedicación con la que los Souterrains colaboran con Atlanta, nuestra Gran Nación había decidido premiarnos con el ascenso a una de las cúpulas en la superficie, y para que el reconocimiento fuera justo, se llevarán a cabo unos Juegos del Hambre.

La explicación de los Juegos es muy sencilla, dieciocho jóvenes entran, solo uno sale con vida. Solo el mejor sale victorioso y el Souterrain del cual provenga dicho joven, será el ganador.

El anuncio creó mucho revuelo dentro de la BT. Al principio pensé que era un acto barbárico; sin embargo luego de meditarlo mejor, entendí que si nuestra Presidenta considera que es la mejor opción, es porque lo es. No tengo razón para dudar de sus intenciones, por algo es nuestra dirigente, mi confianza en ella es absoluta.

Son las ocho en punto de la mañana, salgo de mi habitación y en el pasillo me encuentro con mis padres y con Luvien.

— A tiempo como siempre— dice mi padre, dirigiéndose a mi hermano menor y a mi.

Asiento afirmativamente en respuesta.

Los cuatro bajamos las escaleras y juntos nos dirigimos hacia el comedor. La persona que contrató mamá para realizar las tareas del hogar, esta sirviendo el desayuno.

— Buenos días Jayah— saluda mi hermano, quién corre a su lugar para sentarse y comenzar a devorar la comida servida en la mesa.

— Buenos días señores Brohen, señorita— saluda la tal Jayah. Ni mis padres ni yo contestamos.

— Luces preciosa Dannely— dice mi madre. — Hoy seré la envidia de todas las madres en el Souterrain cuando vean lo hermosa que es mi hija.

— ¿Solo hoy madre? Creí que ya todas te envidiaban por tenerme a mí como hija— contesto con altanería. Mi padre sonríe complacido.

— Te ves hermosa hija, que pena que lo hagas para este evento tan desagradable. La Presidenta Rotlan lo presenta como un acto de valentía y de honor, cuando no es otra cosa que un llamado a la muerte. El derecho a subir a la superficie se lo ha ganado la BT, para nadie es un secreto que estamos por sobre cualquier otro Souterrain.

— Padre, no entiendo tu fijación por subir a la superficie. Nuestro lugar esta aquí en la BT, aquí es donde se desarrolla el trabajo más importante— exclamo con fastidio en mi voz, estoy cansada de escuchar a mi padre y su deseo de salir del Souterrain, ¿acaso no entiende que si Atlanta cree que aquí es donde pertenecemos, es porque así es?

Después de eso, la conversación que se desarrolla en la mesa es la que siempre hay cuando, como hoy, rara vez nos encontramos juntos. Mis padres y yo enfrascados en una discusión sobre cuan importante es el trabajo de cada uno. El ambiente de competitividad es palpable en la mesa. Al final del desayuno, y de la charla, no queda la menor duda de que en esta familia, soy yo la que más destaca.

Es hora de dirigirme a la plaza ubicada en el centro del Souterrain. Hoy se llevará a cabo la selección de los jóvenes que representarán a la BT en los Juegos del Hambre.

Mi familia decide acompañarme. Mientras nos dirigimos hacia el sitio elegido, soy, como siempre, el centro de todas las miradas. Cuando llegamos a la plaza, un grupo de varias chicas voltea a mirarme con clara envidia en sus ojos, Luvien me toma de la mano al notar esas miradas insidiosas. No necesito que nadie me defienda, puedo hacerlo yo misma, pero de vez en cuando se siente bien saber que una persona en el mundo se preocupa por ti y te quiere de verdad, ese es el caso con Luvien.

Me despido rápidamente de mis padres y hermano y me ubico en la fila para registrar mi asistencia. Colocan el identificador de iris en mi ojo derecho, una luz verde indica que soy quien digo ser.

Han separado la plaza en dos secciones, la de la derecha para las chicas, los chicos van a la izquierda. Camino hacia las hileras de las chicas de veinte años. Mi recorrido es sencillo, no tengo que detenerme a saludar, porque a nadie puedo considerar amiga. Mientras busco un lugar entre la multitud, escucho los murmullos de todas a mi paso, es comprensible, no todos lo días tienen el privilegio de verme de pie junto a ellas.

Encuentro un lugar y espero impacientemente por que empiece la ceremonia de selección. Pasan varios minutos antes de que un hombre elegantemente vestido salga al atrio. El proceso de selección ya fue explicado en transmisiones anteriores, así que sin mayor demora, el hombre que se ha presentado ante todos como Klement Moss, se dirige hacia la urna de cristal que contiene el nombre de todas las chicas en edad para ser elegidas.

Soy capaz de percibir como todas a mi alrededor se tensan en el momento en que Klement introduce su mano en la urna y saca un diminuto papel, con el nombre de la chica que irá a los Juegos.

Un pequeño escalofrío me recorre el cuerpo, mientras Klement se aproxima hasta el micrófono. Miro a mi alrededor y en el rostro de todas veo instalado pánico y terror. En todo el Souterrain no hay una sola chica que tenga las agallas para hacerse con la victoria, ninguna a excepción de mi.

Soy consiente de que si hay alguien capaz de ganar los Juegos, esa soy yo. Nadie tiene mi precisión y destreza para realizar cortes perfectos en los puntos exactos del cuerpo humano, un simple corte en el lugar preciso podría desangrar a un ser vivo en cuestión de minutos, y yo soy la única capaz de realizar tal hazaña.

Por un breve instante contemplo la posibilidad de presentarme voluntaria, la gloria y la admiración de toda la Gran Nación estaría fija en mi, todos…

— Dannely Brohen— Mi nombre resuena a través de las paredes de todo el Souterrain, todas a mi alrededor se alejan unos pasos para dejarme espacio.

Tomo conciencia de que he sido elegida para representar a la BT, sonrío complacida. El destino no pudo haber realizado mejor elección que la mía. Camino con seguridad hacia el estrado. Nuevamente todas las miradas están fijas en mí. Si antes me admiraban, ahora cuando regrese como Vencedera me idolatrarán.

**Mark Drenard, 21 años – Souterrain 8 PTE – Producción textil y Extracción minera**

_Todo a mi alrededor esta cubierto de rocas y polvo. Busco desesperadamente mi casa y a mis padres. Corro sin detenerme ni por un breve momento a descansar, mi garganta se cierra y los pulmones me arden, cada vez que el aire llega a mí, irrita más mis pulmones, siento como si estuvieran a punto de estallar, pero es lo que menos me importa. En este momento, tengo que llegar a mi casa lo más pronto posible. Gritos y lamentos cargados de dolor y desesperación se escuchan por todos lados. La sección doce del Souterrain se ha desplomado, los cimientos tan antiguos como la misma Atlanta han cedido al peso de las construcciones y han enterado vivos a todos._

— _¡Mamá! ¡papá!— grito con todas mis fuerzas a la pila de escombros que está frente a mí en lugar de mi hogar._

_Lágrimas han comenzado a brotar de mis ojos, incontenibles, bajan por mis mejillas y siento como si me quemarán la piel. Mi cuerpo se mueve por inercia, mis manos comienzas a sacar las rocas, los muebles destruidos, cristales rotos se incrustan en mi piel, rasgándola y haciéndola sangrar, pero no me importa. Tengo que sacarlos, tengo que sacar a mis padres de las ruinas en las que se ha convertido mi casa._

_No puedo mover todo yo solo, la frustración y la desolación es tal, que caigo de rodillas y un grito lleno de desesperación se abre paso a través de mi pecho. No puedo más, no importa cuanto lo intente, no puedo llegar hasta ellos. Estoy al borde de la locura, siento que estoy a punto de desplomarme…_

— Mark, cariño, despierta— una mano suave y delicada recorre mi rostro con firmeza. Abro los ojos de golpe y la veo, sus ojos verdes mi miran con preocupación. Me incorporo lentamente y me recargo en el respaldo de la cama. Casi no recuerdo la última vez que tuve una pesadilla sobre la muerte de mis padres, aunque más que un sueño es un recuerdo.

— Amor ¿estás bien?, tranquilo solo fue una pesadilla— dice Scarlett. Su hermoso rostro ensombrecido por la preocupación, es lo que me devuelve a la realidad, y dejo de ser aquel niño de doce años, que no pudo hacer nada para rescatar a sus padres y que aún vive en mis recuerdos.

— Estoy bien, cariño. Perdóname, no quería preocuparte— le respondo, mientras me acerco a ella y junto mis labios con los suyos. — ¿Ustedes como están?— le pregunto con ilusión a mi esposa, mientras poso mi mano en su vientre, donde mi bebé comienza a formarse.

Scarlett sonríe ampliamente y entrelaza nuestras manos:

— Estamos bien, eres tú quien nos preocupa. Mark, hace mucho tiempo no tenías pesadillas, volviste a recordarlos ¿no es así?— su voz es suave, y dentro de la bruma que aún está presente en mi mente, ella es lo único que me mantiene estable en un día como este.

— Ya te lo dije, estoy bien. No fue nada, solo un mal sueño. ¿Qué te parece si te preparo tu desayuno favorito?— digo levantándome de la cama y tratando de dejar el asunto de mi sueño atrás.

— Está bien, pero con una condición— la miro expectante. Me sonríe mientras se acerca a mí y me da un dulce y tierno beso— deja de fruncir el ceño— dice y coloca la punta de su dedo índice en el lugar en mi rostro donde se a formado una uve.

Instantáneamente mi rostro se relaja y juntos nos dirigimos a la cocina de nuestra pequeña casa.

Cuando termino de preparar el desayuno, Scarlett me ayuda a poner la mesa. De repente se ha quedado muy callada, está perdida en sus pensamientos. Sé en lo que esta pensando, está preocupada por la ceremonia de selección para los Juegos que ha organizado Atlanta.

Recuerdo el día en que vi a la Presidenta Rotlan mientras se dirigía a todos los Souterrains. Desde el momento que nos informaron que debíamos parar momentáneamente las actividades de extracción minera debido a que la Presidenta haría un anuncio importante, supe que algo no estaba bien. Las minas nunca paran, las máquinas nunca se detienen y son contadas las ocasiones en las que la dirigente de Atlanta, en persona, se presenta ante todos nosotros en una transmisión televisada.

Zack y yo nos dirigimos con el resto del grupo hacia la parte central del Souterrain para escuchar el anuncio, Jonah se nos unió minutos después.

Aquel día, la ambientación que se proyectaba en las paredes de concreto del Souterrain que nos mantiene prisioneros y alejados del mundo exterior, era de una tarde de verano, o al menos eso es lo que decía en la parte superior de la proyección. No entiendo por qué cada tres meses cambian las proyecciones para mostrarnos diferentes ambientes, en realidad no es como si se sintiera el cambio del clima. La presión y la temperatura en el Souterrain siguen siendo las mismas durante todo el año, son solo las imágenes lo que nos indican que supuestamente las estaciones han cambiado.

La intervención de la Presidenta fue directa y breve. Atlanta estaba preparando un gran evento para recompensar a los Souterrains por la fidelidad mostrada a la Gran Nación. El premio, el ascenso de una de las naciones subterráneas a una de las cúpulas en la superficie.

Al escuchar la posibilidad de poder subir a la superficie, no pude evitar sentirme emocionado. Desde que era un niño siempre quise conocer la superficie, ver el sol y el azul de cielo con mis propios ojos, todo esto alentado por los cuentos que me contaba mi padre. Como todo niño alimenté esa ilusión por años, mis padres jamás me dijeron la verdad, fue en la escuela donde me enteré que la superficie, aquel hermoso mundo del que me hablaba mi padre todas las noches, ya no existía, todo era una fantasía. Ese día no solo se desplomaron mis ilusiones, también ese día perdí a mis padres.

Cuando ellos murieron me prometí a mi mismo que algún día conseguiría conocer el mundo exterior, lo juré por su memoria y ahora la Presidenta me estaba dando la opción de cumplir ese sueño. Sin embargo, en el momento exacto en la que la realidad me golpeo y recordé que hay nueve Souterrains y solo una posibilidad, Rotlan anunció los Juegos del Hambre. Sentí como todo mi cuerpo se llenaba de ira, la furia corriendo a través de mis venas lacerándome por dentro.

— No les basta con tenernos sepultados vivos a todos aquí en los Souterrains, ahora quieren que nos enfrentemos en una lucha a muerte entre nosotros— exclamó Zack consumido por la misma furia que la mía.

No cabe duda del por qué Zack y yo nos volvimos amigos casi al instante de conocernos. Él y yo somos bastante similares, el mismo sentido de justicia y dignidad.

— Mark, dime que todo saldrá bien hoy, por favor dime que estaremos bien— Scarlett me saca de mis ensoñaciones y veo como esta a punto de romper en llanto, la posibilidad de que salga elegido para ir a los juegos se cierne sobre nosotros.

La única tranquilidad que tengo el día de hoy, es saber que no hay posibilidad de que Scarlett salga seleccionada, cumplió veintitrés años justo un par de día antes del anuncio. Ella y mi bebé están a salvo.

— Tranquila, cariño, estaremos bien. Te lo prometo. Los tres estaremos juntos al finalizar el día— le digo tratando de que mi voz resume confianza, aunque en el fondo existe la posibilidad, mínima pero latente, de ser elegido.

Mi esposa y yo, nos preparamos para dirigirnos hacia el corazón del Souterrain y esperar a que el azar condene a muerte a dos de nuestros jóvenes el día de hoy.

Llegamos a la plaza tomados de la mano. En el camino se nos unen Zack y Jonah, ninguno dice nada, solo caminamos los cuatro, uno al lado del otro. Hasta Jonah ha cambiado su expresión traviesa de siempre por un gesto de preocupación. Aun recuerdo el día que conocí a Jonah, estábamos en la escuela y unos bravucones lo estaban golpeando, siempre me ha parecido repulsivo que aquellos que se creen más fuertes demuestren su supuesta grandeza lastimando a los que consideran débiles. Me fue inevitable no correr en su ayuda, desde ese día Jonah no se ha separado de mí y me ha brindado su apoyo incondicional.

Nos formamos en la fila y esperamos a que sea nuestro turno de ser identificados, Scarlett no suelta mi mano hasta el momento en que tengo que entrar a la sección que separa a los posibles condenados de aquellos que solo aguardan expectantes por escuchar las condenas. Suelto la mano de mi esposa y antes de separarme de ella le digo:

— Estaré bien cariño, no pasara nada. Ya verás que esto acaba antes de lo que esperas y para cuando te des cuenta ya estaremos en casa nuevamente. No pienso perderme por nada del mundo el nacimiento de nuestro bebé y aunque aún falte siete meses para conocerlo, no planeo perderme un solo día a su lado— Acaricio su rosto y le sonrío porque lo que acabo de decir es la verdad más absoluta que he dicho nunca.

— Te estaremos esperando justo aquí— le doy un beso cargado de amor y me separo de ella.

Mis amigos y yo nos ubicamos en la sección que nos han asignado.

Un hombre vestido completamente de blanco sale a la tarima que se ubica en la plaza. Su vestimenta no encaja con el ambiente artificial del Souterrain. Comienza a hablar de forma demasiado entusiasta sobre el honor que los jóvenes seleccionados tendrán al poder participar en el evento de Atlanta. Mi mente se escapa de mi cuerpo y entre todas las tonterías que dice me he perdido su nombre. Instintivamente fijo mi atención cuando desliza su mano dentro de la urna que contiene el nombre de las chicas en rango de edad para ser elegidas.

La tensión en el ambiente es tal, que parece como si el mismo Souterrain hubiera descendido un par de kilómetros más en las profundidades.

— Sly Dankworth— se anuncia el nombre de la primera condenada. Veo movimiento entre las chicas de diecisiete años. Una joven menuda se abre paso a través de la multitud y sube al escenario con paso seguro. Su rostro se mantiene impasible, busco en sus ojos signos de miedo, pero nada. Solo una expresión vacía se encuentra instalada en su mirada.

— Mark Drenard— tan ensimismado estaba en mis pensamientos que no me he dado cuenta que el hombre de blanco me ha condenado. El grito lleno de dolor de Scarlett es lo que me hace reaccionar.

Mi cabeza comienza a dar vueltas vertiginosamente, no puede ser que esto me este pasando. No sé como soy capaz de controlar la rabia que siento en estos momentos, me dirijo hacia el escenario mientras en mi cabeza no dejo de pensar que ahora tendré que asesinar para salir con vida.

Desde el escenario puedo ver el rostro destrozado de Scarlett. Un único pensamiento se instala en mi cabeza: Cumpliré mi sueño de conocer la superficie y mi hijo y mi esposa la conocerán conmigo, cuando vuelva como Vencedor.

**Sianna Bluejay, 16 años – Souterrain 2 TAE – Generación de energía y tratamiento del agua**

"…_Entonces entró en una alcoba dorada donde vio una cama. Las cortinas estaban entreabiertas; en el lecho se vislumbra el rostro dormido de la princesa más bella que jamás ha visto. _

_El príncipe se aproximó despacio, como si temiera despertarla, y la miró con ternura un largo rato._

_Se arrodillo junto a ella para besarla, y en ese preciso instante el largo encantamiento llegó a su fin. La princesa despertó, miró al joven príncipe y musitó…"_

— Mamá ¿te importaría si termino de leerte el cuento más tarde? Debo preparar el desayuno antes de que papá despierte.

Dos parpadeos me indican que no le importa esperar por el final del cuento que le he leído cientos de veces. Antes de salir de la habitación observo una vez más a mamá. He maquillado su rostro y he peinado su hermosa y larguísima cabellera.

Esta mañana me desperté más temprano de lo habitual, creo que el miedo a lo que pueda pasar hoy en la selección de los Juegos me tiene nerviosa. Desde que se anunciaron los Juegos los insultos de mi padre hacia Atlanta se han intensificado, no ha dejado de repetir una y otra vez como es que Rotlan y todo su sequito nos consideran ciudadanos de segunda, nos tratan como si todos los Souterrains representáramos los desechos que las viejas naciones dejaron.

Me dirijo a la cocina de nuestro departamento. Debo preparar el desayuno. Me gusta atender y procurar a papá, cada vez que preparo la comida, o arreglo la casa, o cuando maquillo a mamá, él me dice cuanto me quiere y lo orgulloso que esta de mí.

Enciendo la estéreo digital y automáticamente la melodía que tanto me gusta escuchar comienza a reproducirse, las dulces y melodiosas notas inundan la habitación y de cierta manera logran calmar un poco mis nervios. Es una lástima no conocer el nombre del artista que creó tan maravillosa pieza, prácticamente todos los registros de autores se perdieron con el paso de los años, lo único que sé es que es una pieza de música clásica, pero el nombre de su autor jamás lo conoceré.

Mientras preparo la mesa no puedo evitar pensar en los futuros Juegos tan macabros que ha ordenado Atlanta. Cuando escuché el anuncio no entendía el objetivo de los mismos, pero luego de escuchar a papá y sus reproches contra la Gran Nación, nuevamente consideré que él tiene la razón. Pienso igual que él, porque confío en él, y porque de no hacerlo mi padre se molestaría conmigo y no quiero que eso ocurra y que él se decepcione de mí.

— Buen día mi adorada niña— la voz profunda de mi padre me sobresalta— Veo que te has despertado temprano, me complace mucho que tengas el desayuno listo.

— Gracias papá, preparé lo que más te gusta— le contesto emocionada porque ha sonreído al ver la comida dispuesta en la mesa.

Nos sentamos a comer y durante todo el desayuno lo escucho maldecir a la Presidenta por el acto tan atroz que se llevará a cabo en unas cuantas horas. Juntos levantamos la mesa y mientras yo lavo los platos mi padre los seca. Caminamos los dos, uno junto al otro, por el largo corredor del departamento y es cuando entramos a mi habitación que se dirige a mi:

— Mi pequeña, ¿tienes listo el vestido blanco que escogí para que llevaras puesto a la pantomima que Rotlan presenta hoy?— me pregunta inquisidor.

— Pensaba usar el vestido coral, papá. Ese me gusta más, me queda mejor y el modelo va acorde a mi edad, es mas suelto y bonito— susurro mis deseos, mientras veo como las pupilas de sus ojos se dilatan y se obscurecen mientras pronuncio cada palabra.

— Sianna, te he dicho cientos de veces que ese vestido no me gusta. Escogí otro porque es el que mejor te va y es el que a mí me gusta, te verás más seria con el, que con que el que tu quieres ir. No permitiré que te expongas frente a todo el Souterrain y mucho menos frente a la escoria carnívora de Atlanta— está molesto, lo hice enojar, no me gusta cuando esta enojado conmigo.

Me observa muy serio, su rostro refleja coraje y frustración:

— ¿Por qué Sianna? ¿Por qué insistes en llevarme la contraria, cuando sabes muy bien que solo yo sé lo que es mejor para ti? ¿Por qué tratas de oponerte a mis deseos? Antes no lo hacías, antes entendías a la perfección que yo solo quiero tu felicidad y por lo mismo debes hacerme caso en todo lo que te pido y ordeno— me dice mientras se pasea con desesperación alrededor de la habitación.

Mi padre se dirige hacia el armario, los dos vestidos están colgados uno junto al otro. Mira con desdén el vestido que he elegido; sin embargo saca las dos piezas y las exhibe ante mi.

— Compara Sianna, ¿de verdad crees que este vestido es mejor que el que yo he elegido? El blanco es el color favorito de tu madre, ella adoraría verte con este vestido ¿acaso no quieres ver a tu madre y a mi contentos? ¿tanto te cuesta hacernos felices a los dos?

Miro con detenimiento los dos vestidos en las manos de mi padre, el color blanco aunque me queda bien, me hace ver más pálida, en cambio el coral mejora mi aspecto. Por otro lado mi padre ha dicho dos verdades, el blanco es el color favorito de mamá, por eso siempre la visto de ese color, y en realidad nada me cuesta hacerlos felices.

Pensándolo bien, mi padre no está equivocado, creo que lo mejor es llevar puesto el vestido que él ha elegido para mi. No quiero que siga molesto conmigo, no me gusta cuando me mira con esa frialdad, después de todo, como ha dicho, él sabe lo que es mejor para mi. Mi padre definitivamente tiene la razón.

— Lo siento papá, tienes razón. Lamento no haber visto antes que solo te preocupas por mi bienestar, perdóname— le digo casi como una súplica, deseando que deje de mirarme como lo hace justo ahora.

— Entiendes que todo lo que hago es por ti ¿verdad Sianna?

— Sí papá, lo entiendo.

— Esta bien hija, te perdono. Ven aquí— contesta mientras extiende sus brazos para abrazarme.

Me acerco lentamente hacia él, sus brazos me rodean y sé que mi padre me ha perdonado y que nuevamente está feliz.

—Te quiero como no tienes idea mi niña. Lo único que espero de ti, es que siempre hagas todo lo posible por hacerme sentir orgulloso de que seas mi hija— me aferro más a él porque tengo miedo de que de un momento a otro me diga que nunca ha estado feliz por ser mi padre.

Un largo silencio se instala entre los dos mientras me abraza.

— Hija ¿por qué aún no me has dicho que tú también me quieres?

La pregunta me descoloca, es cierto aún no se lo he dicho. En otras ocasiones ya se lo habría repetido incontables veces, aunque últimamente he estado pensando en si la palabra "querer" ha ido perdiendo su significado, por tantas veces que lo he dicho después de circunstancias como esta.

— Lo siento papá, no me di cuenta. Te quiero.

— Esa en mi niña. Lo mejor será que te prepares, mientras más pronto vayamos a la selección, más pronto todo esto acabará y estaremos juntos nuevamente en casa.

Mi padre me da un beso en la frente y sale de la habitación, me quedo de pie ahí junto al armario, le doy un último vistazo al vestido coral y lo guardo para siempre dentro del ropero.

De pronto una bola de pelos me rodea los pies, ha salido de debajo de la cama, se ha escondido al escuchar los gritos de papá.

— Silver, ya era hora de que salieras de ahí— mi babba me mira con sus grandes ojos y no puedo evitar acariciarlo.

Los babbas son unos pequeños animalitos muy esponjosos que nunca crecen. Mi papá me lo trajo como mascota cuando Atlanta los desechó por haber pasado de moda. Busque en lo viejos libros de la biblioteca de papá y vi unos animales que se parecen mucho a Silver, el libro decía que el animal era conocido, en la antigüedad, como cordero. Atlanta lo modificó genéticamente para hacerlo más pequeño y doméstico. Silver siempre está conmigo, es mi mejor amigo, en realidad, es el único que tengo.

Luego de cambiarme y arreglarme decido ir a despedirme de mamá antes de ir a la plaza. En su habitación encuentro a papá que le esta contando sobre su último proyecto de investigación. Al verme asiente complacido.

— Volveremos pronto Airis— dice papá mientras besa la mano de mamá.

— Terminaré de leerte el cuento al regresar mamá— mi madre solo me mira fijamente y pestañea una vez para decirme que esta bien.

Mi padre me acompaña hasta la línea de identificación.

— Tranquila mi niña, nada malo te pasará. Es poco probable que salgas elegida, pero si lo haces recuerda que debes luchar y ganar, si lo haces nos podremos vengar de Atlanta, podremos hacer que sufran lo que nosotros, vengaremos a tu madre haciendo que ellos padezcan su enfermedad— exclama con tanta furia en su voz que me da miedo.

Me abraza y se va a buscar un lugar para esperar por mi. Avanzo hasta mi sitio, no pasan más de dos minutos para que de inicio la selección. Una mujer con una vestimenta un tanto extravagante y colorida sale al podio, se presenta como Mirla Kerr. No es una mujer muy expresiva apenas y ha dicho unas cuantas palabras y en un instante se dirige a la urna que contiene los nombres de las chicas que pueden ser elegidas. Saca un papel y sin mucha emoción se acerca al micrófono.

— Sianna Bluejay— anuncia ante todos. No puedo creer que esto este pasando. Papá dijo que las probabilidades de ser elegidas eran escasas. Tengo miedo, no contemplé lo que el ser elegida significaba.— Sianna Bluejay— repite Mirla con tono cansado. La tristeza me embarga, pero debo avanzar antes de que los pacificadores vengan por mi.

No soy capaz de levantar la vista del suelo, en parte porque no quiero que papá vea las lágrimas que han comenzado a formarse en mis ojos y porque no quiero ver las miradas llenas de compasión por parte de la población.

Al llegar al estrado, siento la mirada de Mirla sobre mi, pero no me atrevo a mirarla a los ojos. En lo único en lo que puedo pensar ahora es en los dos motivos que tengo para volver a casa. Debo ganar porque papá me lo pidió, para vengarnos de Atlanta y porque debo terminar el cuento de la Bella Durmiente que le estaba leyendo a mamá.

**Dylan Nicholls, 17 años – Souterrain 6 CMPM – Conservación marina y Producción de madera sintética**

Como todos los días, la mañana es calurosa, y hoy particularmente esta un par de grados más elevada de lo habitual. En la CMPM el clima siempre es el mismo, si bien es cierto las proyecciones cambian constantemente para mostrarnos un cielo artificial lleno de nubes, la temperatura ambiental no suele variar.

Hoy es un día artificialmente iluminado y brillante, estoy completamente seguro que así lucen las mañanas reales en la superficie. Deben lucir así, después de todo la CMPM es el Souterrain vacacional. Al parecer la elite de Atlanta tiene mucha curiosidad sobre la vida en las Naciones Subterráneas, y por lo mismo han adaptado a la CMPM para convertirse en el único centro turístico subterráneo.

Dentro de todo lo malo que puede ser vivir bajo tierra, me siento con suerte de pertenecer a este Souterrain, por lo que he escuchado decir a nuestros visitantes exteriores, nuestra nación es una copia artificial de un paraje del mundo antiguo.

Mi padre, Aiken, es el hombre a quien más admiro. Él se ha encargado de darme la educación, el amor y los consejos necesarios para vivir mi vida bajo los preceptos de honestidad, colaboración y respeto hacia todos. Siempre ha sido correcto y todos los habitantes de la CMPM lo respetan, es mi modelo a seguir.

— Hijo, ¿estás ahí?— mi padre agita su mano en frente de mis ojos. Me he sumergido en mis pensamientos y me he olvidado del mundo a mi alrededor.

— Perdona papá, solo estaba pensando.

— Trata de olvidar para qué iremos hoy a la Laguna del Sol, tranquilo, no pasará nada— me dice mientras revuelve mi cabello en un gesto cariñoso.

— En realidad no estaba pensando en la selección, pero ahora que lo mencionas ¿por qué crees que Atlanta está haciendo esto? ¿por qué no simplemente hacen un sorteo para elegir al Souterrain que emerja a la superficie? No creo que organizar unos Juegos llenos de sangre y muerte deban ser la respuesta a su benevolencia— le digo mientras termino de guardar los platos en los gabinetes de la cocina.

— Dylan, no siempre las personas actúan como deberían. Tampoco entiendo el trasfondo de los Juegos, nada bueno hay detrás de ellos eso es claro, pero tampoco tenemos la libertad necesaria para alzar la voz y preguntar el porqué— contesta mi padre, y escucho su voz tintada de tristeza.

— Lo mejor será que te apresures. No creo que quieras llegar tarde, seguramente tus amigos te están esperando. Solo no se entretengan demasiado, no llegues tarde a la selección. Estaré allí, pero si no nos vemos, te estaré esperando aquí para cenar juntos.

—Tienes razón papá, seguro Russell, Garreth y Cate ya están esperándome para nadar juntos antes de irnos a la selección. Descuida no me retrasaré, llegaré a tiempo— le doy un abrazo antes de girarme para salir de la casa— Bueno ya me voy, nos vemos luego papá.

Salgo de casa y me dirijo con prisa hacia la Laguna Rocosa. El Souterrain se divide en dos secciones, la vacacional y la de conservación marina. De las treinta y cinco lagunas que conforman la CMPM veinticinco están destinadas para el desarrollo y protección de la vida marina, que es fuente de alimento tanto de Atlanta como del resto de naciones. Las otras diez lagunas están destinadas a servir de centro turístico para el goce de la población de Atlanta.

Cada una de las lagunas tiene su propio nombre, la Laguna Rocosa es mi favorita. Se la bautizó con ese nombre debido a su ubicación, es la única que se encuentra escondida y rodeada por paredes de piedra natural. Hay solo una pequeña entrada que está oculta por una cortina de musgo artificial, dentro de la formación también se encuentra un hermoso bosque, que de lejos parecería uno de verdad, o al menos eso es lo que he escuchado decir. Los árboles de dicho bosque son artificiales por supuesto, pero no por eso dejan de ser hermosos.

Me es extraño ver al Souterrain tan calmado, por lo general hay mucho movimiento. Atlantenienses vienen y van constantemente; sin embargo hoy no, hoy la CMPM ha sido cerrada como lugar turístico debido al gran evento que se llevará a cabo en todos los Souterrains.

De no ser porque hoy es la selección para los Juegos de Hambre, podría decir que es mi día favorito, el Souterrain luce más hermoso sin tanta gente tan extraña yendo y viniendo hablando de trivialidades y cosas sin sentido.

— Dylan, muchacho— escucho que me llaman. Me volteo y veo a la señora Dakin, me sonríe mientras me hace un gesto con la mano para que me acerque.

— Señora Dakin, buenos días— le digo también con una sonrisa en mis labios.

— Dylan perdóname que te interrumpa, pero ¿serías tan amble de ayudarme con estas bolsas?— me señala una pila de paquetes junto a ella.— No quiero ser inoportuna, pero Garreth no ha podido acompañarme, se encuentra un poco enfermo y he preferido que se quede en casa y descanse un poco antes de ir a la Laguna del Sol— dice realmente apenada.

— Con todo gusto Señora Dakin, será un placer ayudarla— respondo mientras me inclino para recoger los paquetes y acompañarla hasta su casa.

— Espero no interrumpir alguna actividad que tengas planeada Dylan, no me gustaría desviarte de tu camino.

— Descuide señora Dakin, en realidad iba hacia la Laguna Rocosa así que no me ha desviado del camino— señalo, después de todo para llegar hasta allí debo pasar por la casa de mi amigo.— A demás iba a encontrarme con Garreth ahí, ahora quisiera pasar a verlo para ver como está.

— Tranquilo hijo, mi muchacho esta bien, no es nada de cuidado— contesta mientras abre la puerta de su casa— gracias por ayudarme, tu siempre tan servicial Dylan, mejor vete ya que seguro Russell y Cate ya te estarán esperando.

— No tiene nada que agradecer, ha sido un placer poder ayudarla, salúdeme a Garreth y dígale que lo veré en la selección.

— Gracias hijo, yo le daré tu mensaje.

Salgo como un rayo de casa de Garreth y corro para llegar lo mas pronto posible a la laguna, de seguro ya no podré nadar, apenas y me dará tiempo para platicar con mis amigos unos minutos antes de irnos a cumplir con la exigencia de Atlanta.

Finalmente llego a mi destino, cruzo la cortina de musgo que cubre la entrada y mis ojos se maravillan con el paisaje.

Enseguida encuentro a Cate reclinada sobre una enorme roca. Mi corazón comienza a palpitar incontrolable ante su sola presencia. Cada vez es más difícil ocultar mis sentimientos hacia ella, desde que conocí a Cate quede prendado de su dulzura. Es la chica más especial que he conocido, pero es un amor imposible e inalcanzable. Cate es novia de Garreth, él tuvo la valentía que a mí me faltó para acercarse a ella y conquistarla. Cate ha sido la única persona que me ha desarmado por completo, cuando estoy ante ella, toda mi confianza se esfuma como por arte de magia. Soy un chico seguro de mi mismo, pero con Cate las cosas son distintas.

No me doy cuenta de que he estado caminando hacia ella, hasta el momento en el que estoy a unos cuantos metros, Cate se gira inesperadamente y veo su hermoso rostro empapado de lágrimas. Sin pensarlo dos veces me apresuro hacia donde está, y en un acto de total espontaneidad tomo su rostro entre mis manos y con mis pulgares limpio las lagrimas que caen por sus mejillas. Ella me observa fijamente pero no dice nada.

— ¿Qué pasa Cate?— decido preguntarle.

Ella sigue sin decir una palabra, sin embargo se acerca más a mi y me abraza, esconde el rostro en mi pecho y continua sollozando. No sé que hacer, me siento impotente, no puedo soportar verla así, entiendo que necesita consuelo y por lo mismo la rodeo con mis brazos y la abrazo con fuerza, acaricio suavemente su cabello y la dejo llorar su tristeza.

— Tengo miedo por nosotros— dice finalmente cuando se ha calmado, se separa un poco de mi, lo suficiente para verme a los ojos, pero no se aleja del todo.— Tengo miedo por Garreth, Russell, por ti y por mí, ¿qué será de nosotros si alguno es elegido?

— Cate, debes calmarte. Cualquiera puede ser seleccionado, pero la posibilidad de ser uno de nosotros el elegido es escasa, tranquila, ya verás que todo estará bien.

Sus ojos están clavados en mí. Mi mirada pasa de sus ojos a sus labios, esos labios que me invitan a besarlos y atraído como un imán, acorto la poca distancia que nos separa y la beso. Sus labios son suaves y cálidos, una extraña sensación me inunda por completo. Pierdo toda fuerza de voluntad, cuando siento como ella comienza a corresponder a mi beso. Nuestros labios se acoplan de maravilla, mi pecho se infla de una felicidad desmesurada cuando sus brazos rodean mi cuello y me acerca más a ella, la aprieto contra mi pecho en un intento desesperado por reducir el inexistente espacio entre nosotros, estoy en otro mundo, todo deja de existir a mi alrededor, solo estamos ella y yo. De pronto el impacto de una roca contra el piso nos sobresalta y hace que ella se separe de mi, a penas deja mis brazos me siento vacío.

Ella rehúye mi mirada y comienza a caminar rápidamente en dirección de la salida.

— Cate, espera. Tenemos que hablar— ella hace como que no me escucha y continua su camino— ¡Cate!

— Es hora de irnos, la selección comenzará dentro de unos minutos— es todo lo que dice.

El trayecto hacia la Laguna del Sol se me hace exageradamente largo, a pesar de tan solo tomarnos cinco minutos llegar, a mi me ha parecido una eternidad. Cate, no me dice nada, tiene la mirada gacha y no la despega del suelo. Quiero decirle algo pero no sé qué.

Llegamos a la Laguna central, busco a papá pero no logro divisarlo. Cate y yo nos apresuramos en registrarnos, cuando lo han hecho ella se va, sin decirme nada. Veo a mis amigos en la sección de los chicos de diecisiete, no puedo evitar sentir una punzada de culpabilidad al ver a Garreth, quien me saluda y me sonríe. Por otro lado, Russell apenas y me a saludado, y me mira con una expresión muy seria.

No puedo dejar de pensar en lo que acaba de pasar, he besado a la novia de mi mejor amigo, pero también he besado a la chica de la que llevo enamorado casi una vida.

— Dylan Nicholls— alguien pronuncia mi nombre. Todos me miran asombrados. Tardo unos minutos en descubrir que he sido elegido como el representante masculino de la CMPM. Me he perdido toda la ceremonia, ni siquiera conozco el nombre de la chica que esta en el escenario.

— Dylan Nicholls— repite la pequeña mujer que me ha elegido.

Mientras cruzo el puente hacia el escenario, no puedo dejar de repetirme que este es mi castigo por haber traicionado a mi amigo, y quizá lo merezca.

**Sorel Keller, 22 años – Souterrain 9 DAE – Desarrollo armamentístico y Ejército**

Los dos pares de placas que cuelgan en mi cuello chocan entre si, mientras la máquina simuladora indica que mi rutina de ejercicio está por terminar, corro un par de metros más y la banda de ejercicio comienza a detenerse lentamente. Si de mi dependiera continuaría corriendo unos cuantos kilómetros más, estoy acostumbrada a ello.

Salgo de la simulación y tomo una botella de agua, el líquido vital, se desliza por mi garganta y me refresca, me dirijo al baño para tomar una ducha y prepararme, debo estar lista y esperando a Andras fuera de su puerta cuando él salga para comenzar su día.

El vapor que produce el agua caliente envuelve todo a mi alrededor, el agua se lleva el sudor que produjo mi cuerpo a causa del ejercicio físico. Salgo de la ducha y me dirijo a la cabina circular y transparente que se encuentra en un costado, apenas entro empiezo a sentir la brisa, que primero comienza tenue para luego hacerse más marcada, mi cuerpo y cabello están completamente secos en menos de dos minutos.

La casa en la que me encuentro es bastante similar a la de los Keller, mi familia. La única diferencia es que ésta es un poco más grande y aquí no me siento tan fuera de lugar como en la mía. Hace dos años que no he vuelto a dormir en mi casa, técnicamente sigo viviendo ahí, pero apenas paso un día al año allí.

Últimamente he comenzado a visitar mi casa más seguido, casi todo mi tiempo libre, que realmente es muy escaso, trato de pasarlo en casa, aún cuando no soy bien recibida ahí, aun cuando mi padre no me quiere ver y cada vez que entro a ver como está me grita que me vaya, que no me quiere allí.

Me paro frente al espejo antes de comenzar a vestirme, observo mi cuerpo desnudo, soy consiente que soy bonita, aunque nunca le he dado importancia a mi aspecto físico. Observo a detalle cada línea escupida de mi cuerpo, años de preparación militar me han dado este cuerpo esbelto y sumamente preparado para enfrentar el peligro.

Solo hay un defecto en mi cuerpo que mi padre considera deshonroso: Nací mujer.

Soy la última descendiente del linaje de los Keller, pertenezco a la familia más antigua y con más tradición militar del DAE. Mi apellido despierta respeto y admiración en todo el Souterrain, así como también es valorado en Atlanta. Cada miembro del linaje Keller ha ocupado siempre altos rangos militares, Coroneles, Generales, Primeros Guardias de Élite son los cargos que vienen a la mente cuando alguien escucha el apellido Keller, y todos sin excepción han sido lucidos por los hombres de la familia.

Frunzo el entrecejo ante mis pensamientos, hoy no quiero pensar en la maldición que resulto para mí nacer como una Keller, pero en un día tan importante como hoy, no puedo dejar de pensar en la larga tradición que estoy empeñada en mantener, más aún si con eso mi padre finalmente me reconoce como su hija, no como la vergüenza que dice que soy.

Entro nuevamente en la habitación y mis ojos se posan en el escudo de la familia de Andras que yace sobre la cabecera de la cama. Instantáneamente el escudo familiar de los Keller y las palabras "Honor o muerte" aparecen en mi memoria como un recordatorio del camino que rige toda mi existencia.

Saco el elegante y cómodo conjunto que he escogido para lucir el día de hoy. Independientemente de que hoy se llevará a cabo la selección para los Juegos, la comodidad es lo primordial a la hora de vestir, nunca se sabe en que momento el enemigo pueda atacar, aunque estando aquí en el DAE los riegos para Andras son mínimos igual, como siempre, debo estar alerta para protegerlo.

Salgo de la habitación y en cuanto pongo un pie en el pasillo, los pacificadores que se encuentran fuera me saludan inmediatamente y me presentan sus respetos. Soy la Primera Oficial y Comandante en Jefe del equipo que custodia a Andras Zilar, un miembro de la Élite de Atlanta encargado del diseño, desarrollo, distribución y supervisión del equipo armamentístico del que dispone Atlanta.

— Comandante— dicen con respeto, mientras mantienen una posición firme y miran al frente sin moverse ni un milímetro.

— Descansen— les devuelvo el saludo con la misma firmeza— pueden retirarse, yo me encargaré de la siguiente guardia— digo y ellos obedecen sin protestar, se retiran nuevamente presentando sus respetos.

Me paro firme contra la pared frente a la puerta de la habitación de Andras, aún recuerdo lo duro que trabajé para alcanzar la posición que ostento ahora.

Desde que era una niña siempre sentí el rechazo de mi padre, jamás me miraba ni se acercaba a mí. En todas las familias es común que los hijos se sienten junto a sus padres en la mesa, en mi caso nunca fue así, mi padre no me permitía sentarme cerca de él, siempre lo hacía al otro extremo de la mesa, lo más alejada posible. El Coronel Roft Keller siempre que me miraba lo hacía con decepción en sus ojos, decepción que no entendía hasta que tuve quince años.

Aquella tarde descubrí el verdadero motivo por el cual mi padre no me quería. Los matrimonios arreglados son asunto de todos los días en el DAE y más en una familia como la de mi padre. El honor militar es lo más importante para cada uno de nosotros y mi padre es el claro ejemplo de ese precepto. Cuando mi padre decidió que era hora de casarse y formar una familia, estaba en su época de ascenso y reconocimiento, después de una larga evaluación terminó eligiendo a la hija de un colega con un alto rango militar, Ember Bizak se convirtió en pocas semanas en la esposa del recién nombrado Coronel Keller.

— "…_¡No sabes cuanto me arrepiento de haberme casado contigo! Me prometieron una mujer que mantendría la tradición de mi familia y resultaste un fiasco. ¡Tú, Ember! No fuiste capaz de darme el hijo varón que tanto ansiaba, y en su lugar me diste a esa chiquilla que jamás consideraré parte de mi familia, solo me ha traído deshonor y vergüenza, nunca la aceptaré como mi hija…"_

Sacudo fuertemente mi cabeza en un intento inútil por acallar la voz de mi padre, el recuerdo de esa tarde en la que descubrí el porqué no me quería me acosa incesantemente.

Desde ese día me prometí que haría que mi padre me reconociera, que mantendría la tradición familiar, sin importar que la vida se me fuera en ello.

Inconscientemente mis dedos acarician la cicatriz larga y delgada que atraviesa mi antebrazo izquierdo, es la primera de muchas cicatrices que tengo en el cuerpo. Me la hice el primer mes después de que me inscribí en la academia militar del DAE, solo mi tía Enora sabía sobre mi decisión de enlistarme en la milicia. Enora ha sido la única persona en el mundo que siempre me ha apoyado y la única que me ha demostrado amor, se convirtió en mi mejor amiga y en mi segunda madre.

Cuando mi padre se entero de que había ingresado en la Academia, estalló en cólera, me dijo que jamás podre alcanzar los logros que un Keller varón podría y que nuevamente lo he decepcionado. No me importó y continué con mi entrenamiento. Me gradué con honores y, gracias a la recomendación de uno de los instructores, pude ser considerada para las pruebas para formar parte del selecto grupo de pacificadores encargados de la custodia de la élite de Atlanta.

Mi padre, en lugar de sentirse orgulloso de mi, solo me miró con desprecio y el día de mi graduación se encargo de repetirme lo avergonzado que estaba.

Pasé todos la pruebas y fui designada al escuadrón encargado de la seguridad de Andras. Andras, es un hombre joven, inteligente y atractivo, a quién admiro y respeto profundamente, con él me siento a gusto, siempre pide mi opinión y me hace sentir que mi voz es escuchada. Aún así me es imposible pasar por alto esa pequeña punzada de resentimiento hacia él, se que él no tiene la culpa por la actitud de mi padre, pero indirectamente tiene que ver con que el día en el que pensé alcancé la aceptación del Coronel Keller, volviera a escupir en mi cara las mismas palabras hirientes de siempre. Definitivamente no quiero pensar en lo que paso hace un par de años entre Andras y yo, es algo que no volverá a pasar y que es mejor olvidarlo.

— Chica pistola, lista y preparada como siempre— dice Andras desde la puerta de su habitación.

— Buen día Andras, te he dicho que no me llames así varias veces ¿verdad?— él se ríe ante mi comentario.

— Si, me los has dicho, pero eso no quiere decir que deje de hacerlo. A demás es cierto, eres la "chica pistola", yo he sido testigo de cuan letal eres con una arma en tus manos— contesta refiriéndose al atentado del que fue victima.— No es momento para recordar aquel día, ven es hora de irnos, no quiero retrasarte más y debes estar en el Cuartel General para la selección.

Asiento y enseguida nos dirigimos a la salida y nos subimos al coche rumbo al Cuartel General.

— Sorel ¿cómo esta tu padre?— pregunta serio.

— ¿Cómo crees que esta?— digo mientras recuerdo su mirada llena de impotencia— Andras él no volverá a levantarse de esa cama en la que lleva postrado más de cuatro meses, no lo hará a menos que sea tratado con la tecnología de Atlanta.

Andras no sabe que la bala que lo impacto esta alojada en medio de la columna, y no puede ser removida. Para un Keller no poder ser parte activa de la milicia es una deshonra, "Honor o Muerte" a esas palabras se resume nuestras vidas.

— Ya no quiero hablar más del tema— sentencio mientras miro por la ventana del coche, si sigo hablando Andras podría descubrir mis intenciones y no quiero que intente persuadirme.

Cuando al fin llegamos, doy ordenes al equipo de tres hombres para que permanezcan junto al objetivo, mientras yo voy a presentarme a la selección.

— Nos vemos luego— escucho decir a Andras, mientras me alejo y voy a que me registren.

Soy la Comandante más joven que ha existido en el DAE, por lo mismo a mi paso todos los pacificadores me saludan y se mantienen firmes mientras paso para tomar mi lugar.

— Buenos días querido DAE, mi nombre es Svante Reedus y soy el encargado de seleccionar a los jóvenes que representaran al Souterrain en los Juegos del Hambre— exclama un hombre demasiado delgado para ser natural— Empecemos con las lindas damas— se acerca a la urna de las chicas.

— Victoria Jedrus— una chica de dieciséis años es elegida, el temor en sus ojos es evidente.

…Honor o Muerte, Honor o Muerte, Honor o Muerte, Honor o Muerte…

— Me presento voluntaria— digo las palabras que se han aprisionado en mi pecho desde el día que anunciaron la realización de los Juegos.

Un rugido ensordecedor se alza en todo el DAE.

¡Keller! ¡Keller! ¡Keller! ¡Keller! ¡Keller!...

Cientos de pacificadores vitorean mi nombre mientras me encamino al escenario. Ahí, de pie frente a todo el DAE, me prometo a mi misma que el próximo en vitorearme será mi padre, nuevamente en pie y en la superficie, después de que me gane su reconocimiento como Vencedora de los Juegos.

* * *

**Hola, hola!** Bien, aquí les traigo el primer capitulo de cosechas. Espero que los papás y mamás de los chicos hayan quedado satisfechos con el resultado.

Olvide mencionarles algo en el capitulo anterior, es sobre los mitos que conocen sus chicos. La pregunta sobre los mitos era opcional y me ha emocionado ver que casi todos los formularios tienen mitos y todos ellos son muy creativos. Algunos tienen que ver con la destrucción del mundo como lo conocemos y otros con la formación de Atlanta, lo cual me ha dejado verdaderamente sorprendida. Por lo mismo los voy a estar mencionando en los POVs de Radzia, Roderik y Anielka, por supuesto no contados como el mito en sí, si no como el hecho real que dio origen al mito, ya sus chicos darán a conocer el mito original que me enviaron. En el capitulo anterior, la historia de Einar proviene de uno de los mitos y le pertenece a la genial HikariCaelum, en capítulos futuros conocerán el mito verdadero.

Otra cosa, he descrito a algunos Souterrains con más detalle que a otros, descuiden los describiré a todos en su momento, Cada Souterrain tiene una ventaja competitiva sobre el resto y dicha ventaja podría ser determinante una vez iniciado el Juego, y las irán descubriendo poco a poco.

Hay una pista de una de las ventajas en uno de los POVs, así que les propongo algo, quién descubra **primero **de que se trata ganará un premio para su tributo, premio que será de ayuda y que hablaré por interno con el ganador/a si es que alguien lo descifra. Recuerden la ventaja **NO** proviene de las habilidades de su tributo, ni de lo que sabe hacer, es innata del Souterrain ;)

Nuevamente muchas gracias a todos por sus tributos, prometo tratarlos bien en la medida de lo posible y del apoyo que su papi o mami le de.

**Preguntas:**

1. De los seis tributos que conocen ¿Cuál es su favorito y por qué?

2. ¿A qué tributos esperas conocer de los doce que faltan? (no se vale decir a su propio hijo)

3. ¿Qué Souterrain te gusta más?

Eso es todo por hoy, nos leemos pronto. Les deseo una excelente semana a todos.


End file.
